This invention relates to coordinate measuring machines and is particularly concerned with a portable layout coordinate measuring machine.
Portable coordinate measuring machines are frequently used for, among other things, measuring work pieces which cannot be transported to and placed on a fixed machine. In such cases, a portable coordinate measuring machine is taken to the work piece instead. To make accurate measurements, the portable machine must be set up accurately relative to reference lines or planes associated with the work piece. It is commonly required to establish the position of the base of the coordinate measuring machine within a few ten-thousandths of an inch. In the past this has been a protracted procedure of trial and error because there has been no way to effect lateral (y-axis) fine adjustment of the heavy base.
The base may be easily levelled to the work piece using the leveling feet, but sliding a total machine weight of approximately one ton along the floor in such a manner as to be accurate to within a few ten-thousandths of an inch is extremely difficult. Thus, the machine of the present invention represents a significant improvement in portable coordinate measuring machine design by allowing easy adjustment in the lateral (y-axis direction.